Behind the scenes of Tokyo Mew Mew
by TheNeverLandSeeker
Summary: Ever wondered what the cast of Tokyo Mew Mew was like of the screen? Well, join me and katashi plus other hosts to see what its like Behind the scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Pikapiiii- Hello and welcome to Tokyo mew mew's behind the scenes! Myself *bows* and other host's/hostesses will be sneaking up on the cast of Tokyo mew mew and will be observing what they do off screen. First off all, I'll be paying a visit to our first character along with Katashi (my OC) for the first time!

Katashi- Chow! Hello beauties! *winks at audience*

Audience- WUAH SO KAWAII!

Katashi- So, who are we stalking first?

Pikapiiii- It's not stalking its technically called observing...*searches through list* and our first victim is none other than the infamous braniac Pai!

Audience-Oooooooh!

Katashi-I wonder what he's actually like? *scratches hair*

Pikapiiii-Well that's what we are here for! Let's go! *teleports with Katashi to where Pai is*

**Victim target one- Ikisatashi Pai**

Katashi- Atchoo! Its dark and its dusty in here.

Pikapiiii- Seems like we are in the ikisatashi's base. And we are in the vent above Pai's room. Ooh! Here he comes Shhhh...

*Pai opens door and walks in locking the door behind him*

*whispers*

Pikapiiii- Hey Katashi look! He's got lettuce posters all on his wall...

Katashi- I know! Even lettuce plushies! How weird!

*Pai walks in front of a large lettuce poster and talks to it*

Pai- Oh lettuce, you are looking so beautiful today... *carries on*

Pikapiiii- SICK! What a weirdo!

Katashi- I totally agr- What the...!? He's actually kissing the poster! Man and I thought Kisshu was creepy but dude you can't get any worse than this!

Pikapiiii- What about the time you stole Anya and-

*glomps pikapiiii's mouth shut*

Katashi- For one, it was an order and two, she was so cute and she was asleep so she-

Pikapiiii- Whatever dude, you kissed her!

Katashi- BUT PIKA-Oh my god what on earth is Pai doing now!

*looks through vent*

Pikapiiii- Well that's... Disturbing.

*knocks on door. Pai quickly flies over*

Pai- Who the fuck is this! I told you not disturb me while I'm working on experiments!

Pikapiiii&Katashi- LIES!

Taruto- *mumbles through other side of the door* But pai! Kisshu stole-

Pai- TARUTO IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND KISSHU STEALING OF EACHOTHER NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I 'KU RAI SEN' YOU BACK TO CYNOPH!

Pikapiiii- Harsh... So that is basically what Pai does in his spare time... He speaks and does creepy stuff to a lettuce poster and shouts at poor Taru-Taru...

Katashi- Hey I've got an idea! *Whispers in pikapiiii's ear*

Pikapiiii- Brilliant! I'll go and get Taru-Taru!

*Teleports outside Pai's door*

Taruto- Hey pikapiiii what are you doing here? *sniffs and wipes away tears*

Pikapiiii- Well, we are here to watch Pai and what he does in his time off air of Tokyo mew mew. We, that's me and Katashi, heard him shouting at you for nothing and we want to pay him back for that!

Taruto-He deserves that! I don't know what goes on behind that door. He says its science experiments but trust me I doubt that's what he does...

Pikapiiii- Urgh, you really want to know?

Taruto- Not really but go on...

*pikapiiii whispers in Taruto's ear*

Taruto- ...I think I'm scared for life...

Pikapiiii- I share the same feelings-_- Anyway me and Katashi need to tell you the plan on what we are going to do to seek our revenge! Let's go!

Taruto- Hai!

*teleports back to Katashi in the vent*

Katashi- My eyes are burning from watching him! What a creepy guy...

*all looks down through vent gap*

Everyone-...

Pikapiiii- Annyywwaaaaay... Let's tell you what's going to happen-*tells Taruto plan*

Taruto- Brilliant! Okay let's go and get you ready and we will come back when he's asleep!

Pikapiiii- Hai! C'mon guys let's go!

*several hours later*

?- Pikapiiii...

*pai wakes up*

Pai- Lettuce?

?- come here pai...

*Pai gets up and follows the voice. He ends up in the darkest room of the ship*

Pai- Lettuce, are you here?

*lettuce walks up to Pai*

Lettuce- I've been waiting for you pai...

*Kisses Pai passionately*

Pai- *moans* oh...lettuce...

Katashi&Taruto- *in vent above* Oh boy here it comes *snickers quietly*

Lettuce- *Walks back into shadows* Follow me Pai...

*Pai walks into shadows*

Pai-Lettuce? Where are you going?

*something grabs Pai's ankles and drags him into corner*

Pai- AHHHHHHHHHH!

*He cowers in the corner kicking his legs. A flash torch lights up showing the face of the grudge*

Grudge- *screams demonically*

Pai- *Screams like a high pitched girl and burst's into tears running out of the room*

*light flicks on showing Taruto, Katashi and Pikapiiii ripping off the grudge mask and green braided wig*

Katashi- Oh my god! I can't stop laughing!

Taruto- He nearly wet his pants! The look on his face! You're a real sport for putting on a show like that! It will serve him right!

Pikapiiii- I'm up for anything! Need me to pay someone back, I'm your girl! *winks*

Katashi- So now we know what Pai gets up too behind the scenes *shudders*

Pikapiiii- Too right! That has scarred me for life...

Taruto- I agree!

Pikapiiii- Anyway, I hope you liked stalking Pai! Take it away Katashi!

Katashi- Pikapiiii will be wanting volunteers to guest in our behind the scenes! Please don't hesitate to ask! Taruto?

Taruto- We also need ideas and people who we need to spy on! Okay, please do pm pikapiiii and she will use the ideas without hesitation! It would be much appreciated!

Everyone- Until next time! *all waves*

Grudge mask on floor- *Whispers* don't forget to review and share...

Everyone- *Screams and runs away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikasatashi-kun?!**

Pikapiiii- Welcome back to behind the scenes everybody! *bows with a flourish*

Katashi- We have a guest appearance with us today! Give it up for Kori-luna-rose16!

Kori- Ohayo!

*Audience applauds*

Katashi- Hey pikapiiii, is Aoyama Masaya actually with Momomiya-san?

Pikapiiii- Um I have no clue what so ever! What about you Kori?

Kori- Nope! I'm clueless. I don't know whether their relationship is staged or actually real!

Katashi- Why don't we investigate?

Kori-Who are we investigating?

Pikapiiii- None other than Koneko-chan! ^-^

Katashi- Naw! She's cute, chow!

Pikapiiii- KATASHI!

Katashi- Naw Pikapiiii-chan you're my number one girl always! Chow!

*pikapiiii hugs Katashi*

Kori- Ahhhhhh let's go and see Ichigo then *awkwardly sweat drops*

Pikapiiii- Okay team let's go!

Katashi- What should we call our team?

Pikapiiii- TEAM NEKO NYA! ^-^ In your face okina inu!

Katashi- you're not a neko... You're a Pikachu girl! You have Pikachu ears and tail; not neko ears and tail! Chow!

Pikapiiii- So...T_T

Kori- Team Luna for the win!

Katashi- chow...? Hey, wait! Team chow! Chow! ^o^

Pikapiiii- How about, team pika-neko-Luna-chow, for the win in your face, chow!? All of our ideas put together for a name and motto!

Kori- Great!

Katashi- Chow, c'mon let's go now!

Everyone- Hai, go team pika-neko-Luna-chow, for the win in your face!

Pikapiiii-NYA!

Katashi&kori- YOUR NOT A NEKO PIKAPIIII!

**Victim target two- Momomiya Ichigo**

Pikapiiii- Hey look we're on the roof of Ichigo's house!

Katashi- Ahhhhhh

Kori- Why does he look so happy?

Pikapiiii- The breeze feels magnificent up here. It's luxurious to the likes of us because feels great in our hair and ears, Ahhhhhh...

Katashi- Chow...

Kori- Look, there's Ichigo! She's leaving the house! *Points to Ichigo who's dressed perfectly for a day out*

Pikapiiii- What's with the fancy get up? She must be meeting Aoyama! That's if, if she is actually with him of course!

Katashi- Wh-what! Where's Momomiya-san?

Kori- she's over there! She's heading for the park

Pikapiiii- With my neko reflexes we should get there easy peasy *Sticks tongue out in determination*

Katashi- For the final time you're not a neko! To be precise you are an electric mouse!

Pikapiiii- So! I can still have my neko reflexes!

Kori- *face palms*

Katashi- You get used to it Kori-chan, chow!

*Pikapiiii starts roof jumping after Ichigo*

Kori- It's quite amusing! Bless her :')

Katashi- Let's head off after our wanabe neko, c'mon Kori!

*grabs hold of Kori and roof jumps after Pikapiiii*

Pikapiiii- Hey slow coaches we are nearly there

Katashi- I'm no slowcoach! I'm trying to be gentle with Kori the poor thing! She's only a human! She's not used to doing stuff like what we do, chow!

Kori- I'm fine really!

Pikapiiii- That's cool! Anyway, she's gone in now! Let's follow her!

*the three follow Ichigo who travels into the more less habited part of the park*

Katashi- Where on earth is she going?

Pikapiiii- oh my goodness!

Katashi-What!

Kori- Its kisshu!

Pikapiiii- And he's taking Ichigo-san through a teleportal thingy ma-bob!

Kori- I don't think she's going anywhere on earth Katashi...

Katashi- C'mon less of the puns Kori-chan; let's go and rescue her, team!

Kori- Hai!

Pikapiiii- Quick before the portal closes!

*ichigo and kisshu disappear through rippling portal momentarily followed by pikapiiii, Katashi and Kori*

Kori- That...was weird.

Pikapiiii- Tell me about it!

Katashi- I'm not feeling so good... *throws up in a nearby bush*

Kori- *pats his back*

Pikapiiii- Katashi, you okay bud?

Katashi- I'm okay now, chow! But where are we?

Kori- It's beautiful to say the least!

Pikapiiii- I agree!

Katashi- Me too! It's like a paradise, chow

(It was a huge valley lush with emerald vegetation. Tall trees bore magenta coloured fruits. An enormous waterfall cascaded crysiline water that flowed in a long river. The sky was dotted with billions of stars and the full moon poured its iridescent light over the cicada inhabited valley. Their gentle creaks sounded peaceful along with the quiet rush of water. This was an utter paradise)

Pikapiiii- I couldn't imagine any place of earth more perfect than this *sighs dreamily*

Kori- Hey, sorry to interrupt your day dream but who's that on top of the waterfall?

Katashi- There's two people...

*Pikapiiii shifts her keen eyes in the direction of the two silhouettes*

Pikapiiii- That's none other than Kisshu and Ichigo themselves! We need to investigate this. And fast!

*All teleport to a bush nearby kisshu and ichigo*

Kisshu- Welcome to paradise Koneko-chan.

Ichigo- oh kisshu! It's like a dream! I can't believe we are finally here... Oh kisshu

*Kisshu and Ichigo both kiss for some time. Pikapiiii, Katashi and Kori are in a stunned silence*

*whispers*

Pikapiiii- The fuck have I just seen!

Katashi- um well, ichigo sai-

Kori- no need for the logic! I mean woah! I didn't expect this!

*All three gawp at the two practically eating each others faces off. Ichigo eventually pulls away*

Ichigo- I love you Ichisatashi-kun *giggles*

Pikapiiii- Right that's it!

*barges out*

Pikapiiii- Put the cards down on the table! What the fuck is going on!

Kisshu- Pikapiiii! Why are you here!

*Ichigo's face turns red and her ears and tail pop out*

Ichigo- P-p-p-pika-pi-piiii!

Katashi- Busted!

Kori- You can say that again!

Kisshu- Who are you two!

Katashi- my lord! You don't know me!

Pikapiiii- *whispers* psttttt, he doesn't know you yet!

Katashi- *whispers* ohhh right...

Kisshu- Your some mutt and your some human!

Ichigo- KISSHU!

Kisshu- Sorry Ichigo-san!

Kori- I'm not a freak! I'm the only one who's normal here!

(Chibi Pikapiiii walks out 'to point out, Kori is a human. I'm half human half-pikachu, Katashi's and okina inu((big dog)) Kisshu's a cyniclon and Ichigo's half cat half human like me, so technically, Kori is the one in the right! But let's see who wins this little feud!')

Kisshu- I guess I can't say anything...

Kori- That's right you alien baka!

Katashi- I'm getting a feeling of a de JA vue here...

Pikapiiii- I agree, she acts like what Ichigo's part is...

Katashi- What do we do?

*Kisshu and Kori bicker on annoyingly, especially to Pikapiiii*

Katashi- oh no... *shuffles over to Ichigo* If I was you I would duck down, chow!

Ichigo- Why?

Katashi- Trust me...

Ichigo- Okay?

*both duck down to the ground. Pikapiiii starts sparking*

Pikapiiii- PIKAPIIIIII!

*electrocutes Kisshu and Kori causing them to faint*

Katashi- _that's _why we duck down if we agitate pikapiiii too much...

Ichigo- Kisshu-kun! *runs over to his twitching form*

Pikapiiii- He'll be okay, he annoyed me too much so I thought I'd shut him up!

Katashi- And Kori?

*pikapiiii snaps fingers and Kori returns back to normal health*

Pikapiiii- What about Kori? *winks*

Katashi- smooth, real smooth

Kori- what happened?

Pikapiiii- Nothing nothing! We should be getting back now!

Katashi- Hai! Leave these two love birds alone!

Kori- Hai!

*returns back to studio leaving kisshu to wake up with a smoke plastered face and hair standing on end*

Pikapiiii- I'd like to thanks Kori-luna-rose16 for joining our team for the day! Thank you hunnie bunch! *group hug*

Kori- Bye all! *waves and returns home*

Katashi- Okay on with the drill!

Pikapiiii- If you want to be a host/hostess please ask! I don't mind! You're always welcome! Katashi?

Katashi- Pm pikapiiii any ideas or characters we can spy on! The ideas will be much appreciated!

Katashi&Pikapiiii- That's al-

*singed Kisshu teleports in with a death glare. He summons up his dragon swords and advances toward pikapiiii and Katashi*

Kisshu- Don't forget to review and share before I kill these two major baka and tear them limb to limb! *chases after them*

Katashi&Anya- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs away screaming hysterically*

P.s, ignore any mistakes; ill tend to them ASAP!


End file.
